The tale of the Wings of Freedom
by Moniregar
Summary: Poetry. The tale behind the name of the Survey corps.


Disclaimer: i do not own Attack on Titans.

* * *

There was once a god  
who hated the bad and the good  
he loved no one and cursed the man  
so much he despited them  
that out of paradise he throw them.

And the morthals punished by his dislike  
left their beloved heaven behind  
and took as their home, the dirty land,  
where at the mercy of the evil  
manhood fell in a spiral of sin  
an endless cycle of vice and filth.

Ages passed and manhood forgot about heaven  
turned for the children a nice legend  
told in the nights of frosty weather,  
pretending not to be aware  
that somewhere out there,  
outside their own door  
poor little children slept in the cold,  
clad in rags, in beds made of snow.

But that is how the world works,  
some get to be happy  
while others have to be unlucky  
and how amused was the god  
to see the mortals die on the floor.

And while laughing his gaze fell  
on a young beautiful girl  
dressed in thick dark fur  
protected from the chill  
walking the streets.  
But what was curious about her  
was not her fair white hair,  
but the way she wandered through the city  
collecting the poor and the filthy,  
and brought them to her home  
for a warm meal and a soft cot.

How angry was the god  
to find someone who fought  
against his whim and against fate  
despite her chains to the earth.

So the god disguised himself  
as a common proper mister,  
and knocked her front entrance  
with impatient persistence.

When she finally opened the door  
the god his wrath forgot  
as he came across  
with the most beautiful show.

Two deep pools  
filled with the purest blue  
who held no arrogance  
nor envy nor insolence.

There was no anger in their depths  
only temperance and charity  
diligence and humility.

Nothing would tempt her  
nothing would corrupt her  
for she was pure as stars  
and as bright as the sun,  
so different from him,  
the god of loathing,  
only good for abhorrence  
for despiting and malevolence.

What is doing a criature like you  
so near the putrid and the muck?  
you should be up in a shire  
to the sinner to worship and admire  
what are you doing in this dirty land?

Oh dear mister, what a question you ask  
can't you see the chains that tie me back?  
i wish i could flee from this crused realm  
but me and the unlucky are binded  
as the good and the bad.

But dear mister, let me tell you one thing,  
tied or not I won't stand quietly  
I am fighting for this people  
to protect them from the cold  
from the brutal world outside my door.

So I guard them under my roof  
and give them all my love  
for they are alone in this world.

Oh holy princess, endless is your love  
but you speak of act of a god,  
for no mortal can defy what is to come.  
And I tell you, lady  
that I am the cause of all this  
as I am the god who expulsed  
your kind from the heavenly spheres.

But your goal is so pure  
and your determination so deep  
that i am willing to offer you  
an opportunity to suceed.

Humble for you are made of earth  
noble for you are made of stars  
hold yourself high  
for noone is as kind.

So take this little present  
so the past, the future and the recent  
confund you with a legend,  
and they will talk endlessly  
about that one who took flight  
and left the filth behind  
in search of the sacred land.

But she denied it all  
she did not wish to be holy  
she only wished the unhappy to be freed.

Oh little princess  
how gentle you are  
so take my gift anyway  
and do what you please  
it's yours forever  
and for all times and ever  
as you are the firt and the last  
to make my heart beat fast  
with your golden soul  
and your deep blue eyes.

So she took the gift in her hands  
and fell on her knees,hurt  
her back splitting in half  
blood spilling on the land.

And then the pain ended  
and she was at ease at last  
she felt heavy and gawky  
but totally fine.

There was something in her back though  
new muscles and new bones  
pure white and deep blue  
were her new tones.

Do not hesitate my lady  
for now you are free for the land  
take the clouds and the sky  
as your new motherland.

And let the wind carry you  
and bring you to his fort  
there you shall take the throne  
as the new queen of the above.

But as high your castle may be  
do not forget to gaze over the morthals  
your power is now endless  
as endless is you kindness  
so have mercy of the damned  
to live in the earth you have fled.

So lean out to the balcony  
and choose them carefully  
the ones to live eternally  
in your holy company.

Whoever you choose  
his back will split in two  
and will be dressed in white and blue.  
Whoever is kind and good  
and wishes to destroy  
the chains that bind him to the soil.

And they will raise from the dirt as you did  
riding through the sky of freedom  
as you did my queen.

Grant them this little wish  
and they will smile forever  
far from the hunger and the cold.

And invite them to your castle  
and they will sing forever  
the tale of the woman and the heaven  
the place they will dwell forever.

Watch them my grande dame  
how merry they are  
now they are away from the cursed land.

Wacth them caress the clouds  
diving in navy firmament  
unconquerable and splendid.

For they are free and blissful  
For they are young and beautiful  
For they are dressed in white and blue  
For they fly with the wings of freedom.

* * *

Well guys, this is my firt attempt of writting poetry in english, I hope the result is successful. I wrote this because i keep thinking that there should be and story behind the wings of freedom and I also got inspired by Frozen and I just wrote this. Hope you like it :)


End file.
